nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Hazards (Turnament series)
A list of hazards in the Turnament series. Fire tiles Appearance Fire tiles appear as grey square-shaped tiles set on the floor with four dark spots and five grey spots on the first turn. On the second turn, these tiles turn grey and the dark spots begin flashing into red and dark red spots, alerting the player fire is one more turn from being released. On the third turn fire appears, which looks like a yellow, orange and red flame. Game information On the first and second turn, the player can stand over fire tiles. However, fire will kill the player if he/she step on it on the last phase. Therefore, one should not attempt to walk on a fire tile if it is red, but it is safe to walk on it if it is already shooting fire, as the state of the tile will change next turn. It is important to note that in Turnament enemies are immune to fire, while in Rust Bucket, fire tiles are as deadly to both the player and enemies that step on it on its third state. The only exception to this rule are fire-resistant enemies, as well as enemies which take multiple hits to be killed, which will only take one hit of damage. Spikes Appearance Spikes look like tall, thin turquoise sticks with a dark triangle on the end and a light colour on the middle of the triangle. They appear on the floor. Game information Spikes move two turns. On one turn, the spike is hidden and the player can stand over it, but on the second turn, the spike goes up and becomes dangerous for the player. Therefore, it is important that the player walks on top of the spike when it is already up, so that it goes down for Rust Bucket to walk on it on the next turn. Fire cannons Appearance Fireballs appear as red, orange and yellow-coloured spheres. Cannons have the appearance of brown-coloured blocks, with light-brown shades in the middle. When the block is ready to shoot a fireball, it flashes red. In Rust Bucket, firebals have a skull face. Fire cannons are made out of metal, with a circular barrel and a white skull painted on top. Game information Fireballs move in a set direction and like every other hazard or enemy, only move once a turn. They kill the player if they touch him/her. The cannons that shoots fireballs do not kill the player, and will fire every four turns; however, some cannons can be de-synchronized in a level to add a challenge to the player's movement. Fireballs coming from the cannon can also open treasure chests, if one is on the shooting range. TurnamentFireball_animated.gif|A fireball in Turnament TurnamentFireTurret_animated.gif|A fire cannon ready to shoot RustBucket_fireball.gif|A fireball in Rust Bucket Trivia *The fact that fireballs have a skull face in their Rust Bucket design is very reminiscent to the Lava Bubbles from the Super Mario series, that also have eyes and three spikes at the end. *The fire cannon design in Rust Bucket is very similar to the Bill Blasters from the Super Mario series, as they are both made out of dark metal, have a circular barrel, and have a white skull face painted on them. Category:Hazards Category:Obstacles Category:Lists